


"If there was anyone I was gonna have a family with, it’s you."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Can I get a happy imagine where you guys have been dating for a long time and you get pregnant but you don't want kids and your scared and your thinking about an abortion and he bugs out on you but the end is fluffy?"





	"If there was anyone I was gonna have a family with, it’s you."

You blew out a shaky breath as you stared at the positive pregnancy test in your hands. You’d taken it 4 days ago and had kept it stowed away in the back of the medicine cabinet, hoping that if you left it alone, maybe it would change. Maybe it would go from this dreaded positive and transform into the negative that you were banking on. Maybe it was just a false positive. By this point though, you were sure that wasn’t going to happen. The test wasn’t going to change. Your life was though. The life that you knew had suddenly shifted within 10 minutes and everything that had been sure before was suddenly out the window.

You hadn’t told Happy yet, no way in hell you were going to. You wanted to figure out everything on your own. You weren’t sure how he felt about it but he was always able to read you like a book. Suddenly asking him about having kids was totally out of the question, he’d definitely pick up on it if you did. Not to mention you didn’t want kids. It just wasn’t something you wanted. You and Happy had been together going on nearly 7 years. You were enjoying your life now. You didn’t want to bring kids into the equation. It just wasn’t something you wanted and if there was anyone you figured would be understanding was Lyla. She had been in the same boat and you knew she was the only place you wouldn’t receive judgment. Tossing the test into the trash, you took out the bag and took it out to the outside dumpster with a full mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you don’t wanna tell him before you do this?”

You sighed and shook your head throwing down the pamphlet back on the table in the waiting room. You tossed your head back and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. Lyla’s hand on your knee pulled you to open your eyes and look over at her, a sad and sympathetic look in her eyes.

“I know you’re scared about it but just think about it. Me doing the same thing is what ruined me and Opie. It’s still your choice, just like it was mine. But it’s still his kid and even if he never finds out, the last thing you want is for that guilt to eat at you. I think you should at least run it by him. Learn from me. But it’s up to you.”

She smiled softly and leaned over to kiss your cheek.

“Regardless, I’ll still be here to support you and love you. No matter what you do.”

You smiled and gave a breathy laugh, leaning over towards her to wrap your arms around her, the comfort of her embrace soothing you some. Only for the minute or two though when they called your name. Your eyes widened and you looked up, the assistant smiling warmly at you.

“We’re ready for you.”

You looked back at Lyla and she squeezed your hand, nodding.

“Do what you think you should do.”

You hesitated before nodding and standing up, walking to the hallways to be escorted to your room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A soft sigh left you as you looked down at your tummy. It wasn’t looking much different yet, still in its exact same shape. But you knew what the difference was. You knew that it was now nearly 2 weeks after your appointment at the Family Planning center. Nearly 2 weeks from the day you had your consultation to have your abortion to look at your options. They’d spoken to you about both abortions and adoptions, and every subcategory in between about what you could do with your unwanted child. You hadn’t made a decision just yet because you were scared. Scared to have a kid, scared of the guilt that might come after, scared of making the wrong choice. You’d been nervous the whole time, Lyla’s words echoing too loud in your head. You had thought you would come to terms with your decision but as the days were ticking by, you didn’t feel nearly as confident in your decision as you’d thought you would and at nearly 10 weeks pregnant, you still hadn’t picked what you were going to do. All you’d done was think and think, just as you were doing now. Until Happy popped his head into the room.

“Babe, you got cash?”

It took you a couple seconds to register his words before you answered.

“Uh yeah, go check my wallet. Side pocket.”

The Son nodded and walked in quickly, leaning down and grabbing the back of your head to press a kiss to your lips.

“I got some business to take care of for the club today but I should be home on time tonight. Go ahead and make dinner. I’ll be here so we can eat together.”

You grinned and nodded, leaning to kiss him once more.

“You got it Killer. See you for dinner.”

Standing back up straight, Happy walked out of the room and down the hall, heading to the kitchen to get the cash from your purse. You’d stopped by the grocery store the day before and taken out some singles, something Hap never seemed to carry on himself but always needed. Your purse was like a piggy bank, the go-to for whenever he needed some small cash. You’d donated $5 of the $20 you had pulled out to some little league kids that were standing out in front of the store and you’d stuck the rest of the cash in your wallet in the side pocket; the same pocket you stuffed your paperwork about the abortion consultation in.

Your eyes widened as your jaw fell open and you shot up from the bed, your vision going slightly blurry at how sudden the movement was.

“Hap, wait!”

Your shout was frantic as you dashed out of the room, hoping you caught him before be found the paper. As you entered the kitchen though, you realized you hadn’t been that lucky. There he stood, paper in his shaking hands as he looked down at it with furrowed brows. You stood there silently, scared to move. You hadn’t even told him you were pregnant and now the moment he found out was going to be the same moment he found out you were trying to get rid of it. His head snapped over towards you with a ferocity that you’d never been on the receiving end of and you couldn’t help but look down at your feet.

“Hap…”

“What the fuck is this? You’re pregnant? You didn’t even tell me! You kept the fact that you’re carrying my baby from me, and now you were just gonna kill it without even saying anything?!”

His whole body was shaking, a steering anger coming off of him. His eyes were wide in disbelief and betrayal, unable to believe that you had kept this from him. You looked back down at the look in his eyes, an overwhelming feeling of guilt starting to consume you. He wasn’t done yet though.

“So when were you gonna tell me? Were you ever gonna tell me? Were you just gonna kill my kid and not even say anything? Tell me one day when your 90 on your deathbed that I could’ve had a kid but you have it up without ever even telling me I had one in the first place?!”

Tears sprung to your eyes as he yelled, not even realizing how this decision might’ve made him feel. Lyla was right. You never even gave him the chance to have a say or even be present for the passing. You hadn’t felt this shitty in a long time. You stayed staring down at your toes while Happy sucked in a harsh breathe before letting it out shakily. He repeated the action a couple more times before he finally stopped and stepped out in front of you. You avoided any eye contact but he gripped your chin and pulled your face up to look at him.

“Listen, I’m sorry for yelling at you. That’s fucked up though. We’ve been together for years. We’re family. I tell you everything. Ever since we’ve gotten serious, I’ve never kept a single secret from you. Not one. Anything about me or the club or ma was already your business. I’ve never kept anything from you, and I always thought you were telling me everything too. Were you really just gonna get rid of my kid and never tell me? Never even let me know?”

“I was scared Hap. I don’t know how I’ll be as a mom. I don’t know that I’ll be a good mom or that I’ll be able to give them a good life. I’m just scared and I didn’t want to have kids. I just…”

“You’re not alone in this. You really think I would’ve let you do this on your own? After everything my pops but me and my ma through? You really thought I would do that to you?”

You shook your head feverishly, placing your hands on his.

“Of course not. I knew you wouldn’t. You’d be a great dad, I knew that. It wasn’t you I was worried about, it was me. You would be a fantastic father. No doubt in my mind about that.”

He nodded and let his hands slip softly off of your face.

“But you weren’t gonna give me the chance to show it.”

You swallowed around a dry throat, your years welling up again.

“Well, what are we gonna do?”

You looked up at him puzzled.

“Are we gonna get rid of him?…or her? I ain’t gonna force you to carry a kid you won’t love but, fuck I don’t wanna lose my first kid.”

There were the beginning of years starting to form in his eyes and now it was his turn to look down.

“I wanna be a dad. I wanna have a kid that I can love and take care of and protect. I wanna be a dad so I can be a good one. I wanna be a better dad than my old man was and give my kid a better life than I ever had. We can do that. The both of us. Together. If there was anyone I was gonna have a family with, it’s you. I don’t want kids with anyone else. Only you.”

He paused and took a deep breath that he had been depriving himself of while he ranted. His hands reached out to grip your waist before sliding down around the front to softly press against your tummy.

“That’s our baby in there. We ain’t getting any younger. The club is in a good place, things are safe, we’re stable. We can take care of our family babe. You’ll be a good mom, you don’t need to be scared.”

He stopped there, watching your fave to see if he was making things worse. Your tearful smile and laugh told him it was the opposite though. Your smile stayed and you looked up at him.

“You really wanna have a family with me?”

He immediately nodded his head, not a single second of hesitation.

“Only you babe.”

You thought about his words, a weight being lifted at the realization that not only was he ok with you being pregnant but that he was happy and willing to start a family with you. Your fears slowly started to dissipate, and while you were still nervous, the thought of being a mom making you sweat, you knew that anything was possible with Happy by your side. So with another smile and a nod, you squeezed his hands.

“Then I guess we’re having a baby.”


End file.
